EVE
EVE better known as Eva, is the deuteragonist (secondary protagonist) of WALL-E. Her name stands for E'xtraterrestrial '''V'egetation 'E'valuator. She is voiced by Elissa Knight. Personality EVE is a robot that is kind. However, she can be shy sometimes. When EVE is first seen in the movie, she is hostile and dedicated to her task. However, after meeting WALL-E, she began to warm up to him and befriend him Biography Meeting WALL-E WALL-E first meets EVE on the junkyard when he was ordered to rid all of the trash. EVE is WALL-E's love interest. EVE is equipped with a blaster for shooting. She feels ticklish when Hal goes on her body. When EVE stores the plant inside herself, she goes into standby mode, which WALL-E mistakes for her being shut off permanently. WALL-E was unable to find a solution how to turn her back on. A green plant symbol is shown on her chest. In the Axiom Inside the Axiom, EVE is still in standby mode until she is ported to the captain's deck. GO-4 stole the plant from her body and is very angry with WALL-E. When WALL-E is causing a mess, the captain sends him to be clean. WALL-E turns off the machine and all the ship's cells were disabled. EVE yells at WALL-E for his antic. Later, she and WALL-E are shown on the Axiom's warning ads. This ad notices that they are rogue robots. When trying to get the plant, WALL-E and EVE go after GO-4, but they are accidentally locked up in a garbage yard. WALL-E and EVE were almost drifted into Space, but the two robots fell in love in the sky. WALL-E used a fire extinguisher to go back to the Axiom. Retrieving the Stolen Plant WALL-E and EVE retrieve the stolen plant after the captain knocks GO-4 off the base for the captain. She, WALL-E, and all the other imprisoned robots defeat the SECUR-T workers to get to the captain. After that, the captain returns to Earth. WALL-E has his left eye injured, so EVE brings in a new replacement. She and WALL-E are with the other robots (including BURN-E from the Pixar Short) restoring Earth. Video games WALL.E In her first appearance, EVE is a playable character in air levels. She can shoot blasters at destructible objects. Gallery wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-1687.jpg|EVE arrives on Earth. EVE's plasma cannon.jpg|EVE shoots her plasma cannon EVE in WALL-E's garage.jpg|EVE impressed with WALL-E's garage. A bad date fore WALL-E.jpg|A bad date for WALL-E as EVE remains unresponsive after gaining the plant WALL-E and EVE giggling happily.jpg|WALL-e and EVE falling in love Wall-e & Eve's kiss.jpg|WALL-E and EVE's static kiss. Similar Heroes * '''Raven (Teen Titans), both Raven and EVE are extremely similar such as that they are equipped with strong superpowers that can destroy in addition to a quick, stern temper. External links *EVE - Love Interest Wiki Category:Important Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Damsel in distress Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Businessmen Category:Rogues Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Orphans Category:Anti Hero Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Good Category:Selfless Category:Serious Category:Genderless Category:Brutes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Mysterious Category:Speedsters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Law Enforcers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Control Freaks Category:Immortals Category:False Antagonist